The Missing Conductor
by DinosaurTrainFan
Summary: After a second trip on the Dinosaur Train to Old Reliable, Mr. Conductor is accidently left behind. Can the Pteranodon family find him and bring him back?
1. Chapter 1

**The Missing Conductor-A Dinosaur Train Fanfic**

Chapter 1

It was a sunny and clear day as the Dinosaur Train stopped at Geyser Gulch Station.

Everyone emptied out of the train, which was wasn't scheduled to leave that day until around sunset.

Buddy and his family smiled and waved at Mr. Conductor. He smiled and waved back.

"Have a nice time at the geyser!"

The Pteranodon family made their way over to see Old Reliable again.

Mr. Conductor stepped off the train and smiled.

"You know, I could use a dip in those hot springs again."

So he decided to head off and leave his mother in charge of the dinosaur train like last time.

Mr. Conductor hummed to himself as he walked towards the hot spring he used whenever he wanted to have a soak. He found it in a matter of minutes and smiled to himself. He changed out of his conductor uniform and put on his bathing hat, which was a big pink flower. He hung his uniform on the tree beside the pool.

Mr. Conductor smiled as he dipped his foot in. The temperature of the pool was just right. He stepped right in and sat down in the pool. He sighed pleasantly. The warm water felt so good on his skin.

"Now this is the way to relax." The Conductor said.

He sat in the pool for a while, enjoying every minute of his soak. Then he looked up at the sun and started feeling very tired. He yawned.

"I did work a lot today. Maybe I do deserve a bit of shut eye. Just for a minute."

Mr. Conductor's eyes closed slowly.

"I'll be up and ready before the Dinosaur Train even blows its whistle."

His breathing became softer and he was asleep.

Mr. Conductor slept for about the whole afternoon before he awoke.

He was barely awake at that moment. He thought he heard the whistle of the Dinosaur Train.

"Time tunnel." He sleepily said. "Time tunnel approaching!"

Mr. Conductor rested the back of his head on the ground while he sat in the pool and instantly fell asleep again.

* * *

Meanwhile the Dinosaur Train began to leave. The sun was setting outside.

The train would soon be approaching the time tunnel.

"Hey, where's Mr. Conductor? Shouldn't he be up here to announce that we're approaching the time tunnel?" Buddy asked.

"Don't worry, Buddy. He'll be up here just in time to announce it." Tiny reassured her brother.

But the train was now approaching the time tunnel, and the conductor was nowhere to be seen.

As the train went through the time tunnel, Buddy looked worried.

"Guys, where's Mr. Conductor?"

His family shrugged, but then they looked as worried as Buddy.

Buddy and his family looked all over the Dinosaur train and in every compartment. When they were finished, the Pteranodon family was shocked to discover that Mr. Conductor wasn't on the train at all.

Buddy's eyes opened wide. "We left him behind!"

To Be Continued…

 **Will Buddy and the Pteranodon family be able to go back and find Mr. Conductor and bring him back? Find out next time! More chapters to come! See you there!**

 **~DinosaurTrainFan**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Missing Conductor-A Dinosaur Train Fanfic**

Chapter 2

Mr. Conductor was having such a wonderful dream. In his dream, he and Erma were walking down a path together and talking. Erma had just said a funny joke and Mr. Conductor laughed. Then he started feeling very warm.

"Goodness, it's hot." Mr. Conductor said, tugging at the collar of his uniform.

But he started feeling hotter and hotter as the seconds passed. Then, Mr. Conductor felt like he was on fire.

Mr. Conductor screamed as he jumped up and out of his pool. He looked at it and saw that the water had gotten very hot. When he looked up and saw that it was nighttime, his heart stopped.

"Oh no, the sun must've set while I was dozing. The train must've left without me."

Mr. Conductor was lost at first about what he should do. He scratched his head and realized that he was wearing only his bathing hat. He looked down at himself.

"First things first, I need to change into my conductor's uniform. Then I head over and wait at the station. Mother or somebody on the train's bound to notice that I'm gone. They come back here; I'll just have to wait."

"Hey, a dinosaur train conductor's uniform."

Mr. Conductor heard the voice and turned around to see two teenage dinosaurs standing behind him, holding his uniform.

"Hey! You put those cloths back, you hear!" Mr. Conductor said, having a hard time restraining his anger. Normally he wouldn't get angry, but the teenage dinosaurs were holding his only pair of clothes.

The two teens looked at Mr. Conductor and snickered. "You want em, come and get them, lady."

"Lady?! I assure you boys that I am indeed a male and demand that you-hey where do you think you're going?!"

The two teen boys had run away with Mr. Conductor's clothing, which made him even more upset.

"Get back here with my clothes, you hooligans!" He cried running after them while they continued to laugh.

The teens made a sharp right turn and got away while Mr. Conductor, angrily huffing and puffing, was so upset that eh didn't see the turn until it was too late. He fell and slid down a muddy hill. After he slid to the bottom, he found himself in a small valley of some kind.

He shook his fist at the teens. "You hooligans!"

Then Mr. Conductor looked down at himself and moaned sadly. Some of his lower body was covered in mud.

"Great, just great. I'm far from home and with no clothes. Can things get any worse?"

Then it started to rain.

Mr. Conductor sighed. He went off to build himself a small shelter to wait out the rain and until someone comes to find him.

* * *

Mrs. Conductor, Mr. Conductor's mom, was sitting down at a table in the dining car. She was sobbing and blowing her nose into a hankerchief.

"OH MY SON! MY LOVELY AND SWEET SON!" she cried, after the Pteranodon family had told her about her son nowhere to be seen on the train.

Mrs. Pteranodon sat next to the poor female troodon and patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, Mrs. Conductor. The train's heading back to Geyser Gulch, the last place Mr. Conductor was seen. When it gets there, we'll help look for your son. I promise."

Mrs. Conductor cried some more and Mrs. Pteranodon continued to try to comfort her. She looked at her husband.

"When the train arrives at Geyser Gulch how about you, Tiny, Don, and Buddy go look for Mrs. Conductor's son while Shiny and I stay to comfort Mrs. Conductor until you find her son?"

Mr. Pteranodon and the rest of the kids nodded.

The train soon arrived at its destination and Mr. Pteranodon and the kids stepped out onto the platform.

"Alright, let's go find Mr. Conductor and bring him back." Mr. Pteranodon said bringing his hand to his chest.

"Maybe he's still at his pool?" Buddy suggested.

"Good idea, Buddy. Let's go team Pteranodon!"

So Mr. Pteranodon, Tiny, Don, and Buddy set out to find Mr. Conductor.

To Be Continued…

 **The third and final part is soon to come.**

 **~DinosaurTrainFan**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Missing Conductor-A Dinosaur Train Fanfic**

Chapter 3

Buddy and his family walked to the hot springs and found Mr. Conductor's pool, but he was nowhere to be seen.

The rain was pouring down on them, but lightly.

"No sign of him anywhere." Mr. Pteranodon said looking around.

"How about we split up and go find him?" Buddy suggested.

"Good idea, Buddy. We'll be able to cover more ground that way. Don and I will look in that direction while you and Tiny look in the other direction."

So it was agreed and the four of them split up.

* * *

Buddy and Tiny walked around for what felt like hours when they heard voices and stopped.

"Did you hear that?" Tiny asked.

"Yeah, I think that it's coming from over there." Buddy said pointing.

The two ran over to a bush and got into it. They saw two teenage dinos laughing and snickering. Buddy and Tiny's eye lit up with surprise when they saw that the teenage boys had a dinosaur train conductor uniform. They recognized it as Mr. Conductor's uniform.

"Tickets! Tickets please!" One of the teenagers said wearing Mr. Conductor's hat.

"All abroad!" The other said wearing Mr. Conductor's vest.

Then they snickered and laughed some more.

"How did they get Mr. Conductor's uniform? Do you think they know where he is?" Tiny asked.

Buddy looked at the teens. "Even if they do, I doubt they'd tell us."

The teens continued pretending to be conductors.

"How do we get Mr. Conductor's uniform back from them?"

"I don't know. We can't ask them to give it back, they're bigger than us. And really mean too."

Buddy thought and then an idea came to him. "I have a hypothesis."

He whispered his plan to Tiny and she bracked as quietly as she could due to the current situation.

"Buddy, that's brilliant."

The teens were still snickering when they heard a thunderous sounding roar. They both stopped laughing and started shaking in fear.

"YOU TWO RIGHT THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT CONDUCTOR UNIFORM!"

The teens saw a shadow of a huge T-Rex against a big rock, but didn't see the T-Rex. But they didn't dare come closer to see it.

The teen wearing the conductor's hat spoke while holding onto the one with the vest. "W-w-w-we were just fooling around, Mr. T-Rex sir. That's all."

"Y-y-yeah." The teen wearing the vest stammered. "We found it by a pool."

The T-Rex roared.

"I-I mean we took from a the dinosaur train conductor. He chased after us, but we lost him back at the valley back yonder." He creid pointing behind him.

"Oh please don't eat us!" The teen wearing the hat said crying.

"LEAVE THE UNIFROM HERE AND GO AWAY BEFORE I DECIDE TO HAVE A LITTLE SNACK!"

"S-sure, whate-e-ever you say, dude."

The two teens took off the uniform and set it gently down on a small rock.

"NOW LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK AGAIN! RRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!"

The two teens turned tail and ran away crying.

"MOMMY!" They screamed in unison.

After they were gone, Buddy and Ting came out into the clearing.

Tiny had a long, wrapped up leaf in her hand that she used to make loud noises like a T-Rex. Buddy's shadow was used to look like a real T-Rex was here.

"What a great idea, Buddy. It worked." Tiny smiled.

"Yeah. Now let's get these clothes back to Mr. Conductor."

Buddy took the vest while Tiny took the hat. They walked off in the direction of the valley.

* * *

Mr. Conductor shivered as he sat under his hut made of big leaves and sticks, which he used to take shelter from the storm. He had his hands on his shoulders as he shivered.

What a miserable day Mr. Conductor's had.

First he fell asleep in his pool and missed the dinosaur train. Then two disrespectful teens took his clothing away. And now he was cold under a hut he had made to spend the night.

The rain was still pouring outside the hut.

Mr. Conductor closed his eyes and sighed sadly. "What I'd give to have my uniform back and be back on the dinosaur train again. Or at the very least have someone nice to talk to. Mom, and the Pteranodon family."

He smiled. "Such wonderful kids, it's like I could almost hear their nice and kind voices."

Mr. Conductor opened his eyes and looked out of his hut.

"Wait a minute, I can hear their voices."

"Mr. Conductor! Mr. Conductor!"

Buddy and Tiny ran out of the bushes and over towards the hut.

"Buddy! Tiny! Boy, am I glad to see you kids!" Mr. Conductor cried with joy as he ran out of his hut and over to the kids. He crouched down and gave the two kids a big hug.

"We've brought you your clothes back, Mr. Conductor." Tiny said.

"But how'd you get em back?" Mr. Conductor asked.

Buddy and Tiny told him how and he laughed a little.

"serves those two right, I'll tell you what." He accepted the uniform from the kids and smiled.

"Thanks, Buddy and Tiny. I mighty appreciate it a lot. Um, could you two give me a few minutes of privacy please?"

Buddy and Tiny nodded and Mr. Conductor went back into his hut. He came out a few minutes later with the mud all wiped off and wearing his conductor uniform.

"much better." He said tipping his conductor's hat. He looked at the kids. "now let's get back to the dinosaur train before Mother's worried more than she already is."

Buddy and Tiny nodded. Together with the conductor, they regrouped with Mr. Pteranodon and Don before heading back to the dinosaur train.

* * *

"OH SONNY BOY, IT'S SO GOOD TO HAVE YOU BACK! I WAS WORRIED THAT SOMETHING BAD'S HAPPENED TO YOU!" Mrs. Conductor cried, hugging her grown son tightly. Afraid that he'd disappeared if she didn't.

"Oh, Mother. I'm so-off- sorry about what's-off-happened." Mr. Conductor struggled to say in his mother's iron grip of a hug.

Mrs. Conductor broke away and smiled. "It's okay, you're back now; that's all that matters. Now you sit back and relax. I'll handle conductor duties until we've arrived home."

Mr. Conductor sat down in a booth with the Pteranodon family while his mother, relived that her son was back safe and sound, resumed conductor duties.

Mr. Conductor smiled at them. "Thanks, Pteranodon family. For everything you've done. I really appreciate it."

Buddy smiled back along with his family. "You're welcome, Mr. Conductor. We were glad to, you're our friend after all."

"Thanks, Buddy. You and your family are my friends too." He looked away and then back at them. "Can I ask a favor of you all?"

The Pterandon family looked at each other and back at the conductor.

"What is it?" They all asked in unison.

"Would you like to…the next time we stop at Geyser Gulch…come with me to my pool and make sure…I don't fall asleep and get left behind again?"

The Pteranodon family looked at each other and smiled. They looked at the conductor. "Sure."

Mr. Conductor smiled. "Thanks, Pterandon family."

"You're welcome, Mr. Conductor."

The train moved on thorough the night, with its conductor back on aboard.

THE END

 **Thanks for following this story until the end. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **I like the character Mr. Conductor so much that I played a game at a fair during last weekend and won a big plushie of him. He's one of my favorite characters.**

 **~DinosaurTrainFan**


End file.
